Où est passé mon DOUDOU BORDEL ?
by Catirella
Summary: Ne pas se fier au titre... Il y a un doudou, Heero, Duo, mais... Quel lien y a t’il ? ... Le doudou maudit... YAOI


Titre : **Où est passé mon DOUDOU BORDEL ? **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na ! …  
NOOOOOOOOOOOON NOUS LAISSEZ PAS AVEC CETTE FOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE…  
Yeu !.!.!.!.!.!. **REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTE… OMAE O KOROSU **

Couples : AH ! Là, je ne dis pas…

Genre : AC/mais bon… - YAOI bien sûr.

_Bêta, __Siashini_

_Un petit texte tout mignon avant que tu nous laisses deux longs mois sans tes OS du mardi,_

_ça va être dur !!! Mais bon tu mérites bien une pause !!!_

_Pour en revenir au texte, il est vraiment très amusant et il m'a bien fait peur !!!_

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Écrit le 21/ 22 septembre et 9 octobre 2006… Écriture reprise le 4 et 5 juillet 2007_.

Comme promis, voici un petit texte en ce vendredi 6 juillet 2007.  
Attention…  
Sachez que vous ne pouvez pas tuer l'auteur et avant de vouloir sa mort lisez le texte jusqu'au bout de celui-ci  
" Où est passé mon DOUDOU BORDEL ? " ou l'art de ne plus savoir où est le rêve et la réalité…  
Hum ? Pas clair ? Ouais, là vous avez entièrement raison…  
Bonne lecture et courage… Pensez à ma note en lisant ce qui se trouve ci-dessous.  
Et pour ceux qui ne la lisent pas, c'est pas et bien… Rien ! Niak niak… Il fallait la lire avant de maudire l'auteur, nan…  
BISOUS, Catirella

_**H & D**_

**◊** **Attention pour moi et beaucoup d'autres personnes, demain,  
samedi 7 juillet Japan Expo, YATTTTTA. ◊ **

**_H & D _**

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

* * *

**Où est passé mon DOUDOU BORDEL ? **

* * *

_Il avançait seul dans ce lieu froid de toutes vies de toutes âmes. Seul le bruit de ses propres pas comme une litanie sans fin résonnait à lui donner la chair de poule. Armes au poing il continuait son chemin dans l'espoir de trouver un de ses coéquipiers encore vivant. Trois d'entre eux étaient mort__s__. Il frisonne en revoyant mentalement l'image de leur corps déchiqueté._

« Duo. »

_Pour la première fois de sa vie il a peur. Peur de finir comme eux, peur de ne pas retrouver en vie les deux autres peur pour lui. Lui qu'il aime. Un hurlement déchire le silence et ses bruits de pas ne sont plus les seuls à résonner comme un écho sans fin. Il ferme les yeux et…_

« **Duo.** »

_Se demandant encore ce qu'ils étaient venus faire en ce lieu où ne régnait que la mort et l'odeur de celle-ci était tout autour de lui. Arrivé à un croisement il doit s'arrêter. D'où le cri pouvait-t-il venir ? Trois choix s'offrent à lui, mais soudain une main se pose sur son épaule…_

« **DUO.** »

« **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… ? … YUY T'ES MALADE TU VEUX MA MORT OU QUOI ?** »

Heero avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Duo en hurlant son prénom.

« Baka. Mission. »

« Hein ? »

Duo cligne des yeux en regardant Heero qui lève les yeux au ciel et laisse Duo sur le canapé avec son livre en mains en allant vers les escaliers.

Duo lui regarde son livre et frissonne.

« Boueeeee, j'ai cru qu'un des morts du livre était venu me rendre une visite ! »

« **DUO.** »

« **OUAIS J'ARRIVE**… _Mission mission mission_… Il n'a que ce mot-là à la bouche. Pouuuuf… Ce type me tuera un jour. »

« **MAXWELL.** »

Duo laisse son livre et file à l'étage et se plante en face d'Heero.

« J'ai le temps d'aller faire pipi ? »

Heero ferme les yeux en se préparant.

« Hn. »

« 'Si Heero. »

Les trois autres étant déjà en mission ils allaient assurer celle-ci à eux deux.

« C'est quoi la mission ? »

« Infiltration. »

« Mais encore ? »

« Lycée. »

Duo tire la chasse d'eau et va se laver les mains.

« Et ? »

« Détruire les plans d'une future base d'Oz qui se trouve dans l'enceinte du lycée et récupérer des informations sur celles déjà existantes. »

« Whoua tu as fait une magnifique phrase… Hé touche pas à ça. »

Duo arrache des mains ce qu'Heero tenait.

« Baka, ce truc était sur mon lit. »

« C'est mon doudou un peu de respect pour lui Yuy. »

Heero lève les sourcils avec son éternel :

« Hn ! »

« Il est à moi c'est un cadeau. »

« On part dans 10 minutes dépêche-toi. »

« Didou on part en mission. »

« Hn ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu emmènes ce truc ? »

« Ce truc est un petit tigre blanc. »

« Dans une autre vie. »

« T'es méchant et que cela te plaise ou pas il vient avec nous. »

Heero lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ok. Prépare-toi. »

Duo avec un sourire immense va vers son sac et prépare celui-ci.

…-…

3 semaines plus tard.

« Où est mon doudou ? … HEERO OU EST MON DOUDOU. »

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache baka. »

« C'est toi qui a préparé nos affaires moi je finissais le boulot. Où est-t-il ? »

Heero à trois paires de yeux qui le fixent et une qui le fusille.

« Pas trouvé. »

« **QUOI !** … **TU N'AS PAS PRIS MON DOUDOU**. »

« Hn. »

« **JE VAIS TE TUER**. »

Et là aucun n'eut le temps de réagire Duo était déjà sur Heero en train de l'étrangler.

Enfin en train d'essayer de l'atteindre.

Duo n'y arrivant pas finit par lui mettre un coup de poing au visage et Heero rétorqua de suite par un encore plus fort au visage et Duo pissa le sang au niveau du nez.

« **Je te déteste.** »

Puis Duo quitta la planque.

« Heero t'exagères, tu aurais pu chercher un peu plus son doudou. »

« J'avais mieux à faire que chercher cette chose qui a vécu et revécu. »

« Ce doudou était très important pour lui. »

« La mission l'était encore plus. »

« Tu n'as pas de cœur Heero . »

« C'est toi qui me dit cela Quatre. Toi qui a rejeté ton père toutes ces années. Et maintenant qu'il est mort tu regrettes. »

Le poing de Quatre lui arrive en pleine mâchoire.

« **Tu n'es pas humain Yuy. Duo a mille fois raison.** »

Puis Quatre à son tour quitte la pièce.

« Yuy ce n'est pas très sympa ce que tu as fait sur ce coup-là. »

Wufei pour une fois est de l'avis de Duo et Quatre. Trowa lui ne dit rien.

« **ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE**. »

Et Heero au plus grand étonnement des autres quitta à son tour la planque.

« Merde. J'aurais pas cru qu'il réagirait de cette façon. »

« Ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de toi. C'est un tout... Je monte voir Quatre. »

« Hum… Je reste ici pour le moment. »

Heero rentra plusieurs heures plus tard et monta directement dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Duo… Mais… Duo lui n'était toujours pas revenu semble-t-il. Heero alla taper son rapport de mission et ne descendit pas dîner. Vers 22h40 passé il redescendit et lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon les trois autres stoppèrent de parler en le fixant.

« Quoi ? »

« Duo n'est pas rentré, personnellement je m'inquiète. »

Heero ferme les yeux et soupire par le nez.

« Je vais aller le chercher. »

« … Où ? »

« Si le truc que j'ai oublié est tellement important pour lui, il ne peut être que retourné sur le lieu de notre mission. »

Quatre ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Mais il va se faire prendre. Je viens avec… »

« NON… Ce n'est pas la peine de tous se faire prendre pour un doudou. Quel baka. »

« Heero, ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas. »

Heero lève un sourcil d'étonnement en regardant Wufei.

« Hn ? »

« Pour lui c'est un bien précieux. Nous en avons tous plus ou moins un… Même toi. »

« Ah oui ! Quoi ? »

« Ton laptop. »

« … Hum… Je vais le chercher… »

Heero n'arrive hélas pas à temps et voit Duo courir pour fuir ses assaillants mais aussi se prendre plusieurs balles…

Duo gisait au sol dans une marre de sang avec son doudou qu'il serrait très fort dans sa main droite.

« **DUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOO…** »

…-…

« Hein ? … 'Ro… Pourquoi tu cries mon nom ? »

Heero transpirant et les yeux grands ouverts, regarde Duo qui venait d'allumer la lumière de leur chambre, se frottant les yeux d'avoir été réveillé subitement.

« Vivant ! »

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Qui est vivant ? »

« Toi. »

« HEIN ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je mouru quand moi ? »

« Là. »

« Yuy ! Consulte un Psy. Rendors-toi et demain matin on finit cette mission de misère. »

« … ! … Elle n'est pas finie ? »

Duo fixe Heero avec une mimique terrible. Même Heero pense en son fort intérieur que lui-même, là il est à côté de ses pompes.

« Heero ? »

« Hn ? »

« Tu as snifé quoi ce soir ? »

« Baka. »

« AH. Là c'est déjà mieux. Allez dodo et nous sommes vendredi 6 juillet de l'AC 199. »

« 199 ? »

« Oui la paix n'a pas duré plus d'un an. Maintenant TU DORS… Et surtout n'oublie rien de mes affaires demain. »

Duo se recouche et s'installe bien dans son lit, puis éteint la lumière. Heero ne l'a pas quitté des yeux, même avec la pénombre qu'il y avait depuis moins d'une minute.

« Il est où le doudou ? »

« Avec moi dans mon lit… »

« Fais voir. »

« PUTAIN YUY… DORS. »

« _Baka._ »

« Dieu que tu es chiant en **non-**mode "Hn". »

Heero ne rétorque rien et à son tour se recouche.

…-…

« Il est où mon doudou ? … Heero tu ne l'as pas oublié j'espère ? »

« Non je suis sûr de l'avoir mis dans ton sac. »

« Je ne le trouve pas. Tu es sûr ? Sinon je vais de suite le récupérer de … »

« **NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN…** »

…-…

Duo secoue Heero presque comme un prunier pour le réveiller.

« Heero, Heero, réveille-toi tu as fait un cauchemar. »

Heero se redresse d'un coup, faisant peur à Duo qui en se reculant en tombe du lit.

« Aaaaaiiiiiiieeee… Heero tu ne peux pas être plus doux ? Pourquoi tu cries ? »

Heero le fixe.

Duo toujours les fesses au sol le regarde lui aussi la natte à moitié défaite, le pyjama de fortune un peu déboutonné. Et des joues qui sous le regard insistant d'Heero commencent à prendre une belle couleur rosée.

« Date exacte, lieu ? »

« Hein ? »

« Quel jour sommes-nous et où sommes-nous ? »

Duo lève les sourcils d'inquiétude quant à la santé mentale de son colocataire de chambre.

« Dimanche 8 juillet AC200, 0h47 et nous sommes dans une des demeures de la famille de Quatre.»

« Guerre ? »

« Paix. »

« Baka. »

« Quoi baka ! Nous ne sommes plus en guerre **et tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive à la fin ?** »

Heero soupire et se passe la main droite sur le visage.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrête pas de revoir une mission que nous avons effectuée… Enfin je crois et où tu avais emporté ton doudou. Moi je l'ai oublié lorsque nous avons levé le camp, pendant que toi tu finissais le boulot… Et… Et toi tu retournes le chercher et tu te fais tuer pour ton foutu doudou, plus gris que blanc… »

« Ah ! … Ben… Oui. »

« Quoi oui ? »

« Tu ne rêves pas. »

Heero, là, blêmit et déglutit en regardant Duo qui lui le regarde tristement.

« Duo, comment cela je ne rêve pas ? »

« Je suis bien mort il y a plus d'un an en allant rechercher mon doudou après la mission Vénus. »

Heero se prend la tête entre les mains et se balance d'avant en arrière.

« Non… NON…** NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN…** »

…-…

Heero se réveille en sursaut à son propre cri.

Il fait jour et il est seul dans une chambre qui comporte un grand lit. Il cherche son laptop des yeux pour regarder, la date et l'heure exacte, mais il ne le trouve pas… Après un soupir, il se lève et descend les escaliers, puis pénètre dans le salon où il trouve Duo en train de lire un livre.

_Il avançait seul dans ce lieu froid de toutes vies de toutes âmes. Seul le bruit de ses propres pas comme une litanie sans fin résonnait à lui donner la chair de poule. Armes au poing il continuait son chemin dans l'espoir de trouver un de ses coéquipiers encore vivant. Trois d'entre eux étaient mort__s__. Il frisonne en revoyant mentalement l'image de leur corps déchiqueté._

« Duo ? »

_Pour la première fois de sa vie il a peur. Peur de finir comme eux, peur de ne pas retrouver en vie les deux autre__s__ peur pour lui. Lui qu'il aimait__t__. Un hurlement déchire le silence et __s__es bruits de pas ne sont plus les seuls à résonner comme un écho sans fin. Il ferme les yeux et…_

« Duo. »

_S__e demandant encore ce qu'ils étaient venu__s__ faire en ce lieu où ne régnait que la mort et l'odeur de celle-ci était tout autour de lui. Arrivé__à un croisement il doit s'arrêter. D'où le cr__i__ pouvait-t-il venir ? Trois choix s'offrent__t__ à lui, mais soudain une main se pose sur son épaule…_

« **Duo.** »

« **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… ? … HEECHAN TU ES MALADE TU VEUX MA MORT OU QUOI ?** »

Heero avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Duo en criant son prénom.

Heero sourit à Duo et Duo en fit de même. Les sourires d'Heero sont rares, donc Duo avait appris à profiter de tous ceux qu'il lui offrait immédiatement.

« Gomen, je ne voulais pas te faire peur… Si tu arrêtais de lire ce livre aussi. »

« Hé ! C'est de ta faute qui a commencé à le lire ? "** Où est passé mon DOUDOU BORDEL ? **" Je veux savoir ce qui arrive à cet homme et à son doudou. »

« Duo ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu as un doudou au fait ? »

« Ben oui. »

« Ah… C'est quoi ? »

Duo lui fait un immense sourire. Pose son livre et enjambe le canapé pour venir se blottir dans les bras d'Heero.

« C'est toi. »

Heero soupire d'aisance et embrasse Duo sur les cheveux.

« Je t'aime… Duo quel jour sommes-nous ? »

« Vendredi 6 juillet AC198. »

« Nous sommes en paix ? »

« Heechan ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Bien sûr que nous sommes en paix et c'est ce soir que nous fêtons cela. C'est même toi qui m'a dit que l'Opération Vénus sera inaugurée à cette occasion… Dis au fait pourquoi tu as hurlé tout à l'heure ? Et moi aussi je t'aime. »

« Rien… Juste un souci de doudou qui n'était pas avec moi pour faire la sieste. »

Duo le sourire en coin.

« Qui aurait cru que le parfait soldier fasse sa première sieste ce vendredi après-midi ? »

« Baka. »

« 'Vi… Et c'est qui ton doudou ? »

« Toi… Si tu remontes avec moi dans notre chambre, je te fais un résumé de ce livre. Mais version… Heero Yuy. »

« Version X ? »

« Hn… Version XXL. »

« Prétentieux. »

« Hn ! Attends un peu »

« AHHHhhhh… I love you Heechan. »

Heero remonta à l'étage avec dans les bras sa future victime d'épuisement physique.

Le doudou avait été retrouvé et allait être consommé.

Heero là savait qu'il était dans la réalité…

Car maintenant tout était clair.

Il avait fait un amalgame du futur drapeau de Vénus, avec un petit tigre blanc. Du doudou du livre qu'il avait lu avant Duo et de l'avant dernière mission où Duo avait failli perdre la vie en allant récupérer le disque perdu en cours de route par Heero dans leur précipitation à quitter les lieux.

Mais cela datait maintenant d'une bonne année.

La sieste n'était pas faite pour Heero Yuy.

**FIN**

Bon OK ce n'est pas très très long.  
Peux faire mieux pour le prochain texte…  
Sinon…  
Vous avez compris ou pas ?  
**Tel****le**** est la question…****  
**Bonnes vacances à vous tous,  
bisous et à bientôt.

**_Catirella_**

* * *

_**Merci à vous de m'avoir lue, à bientôt. Cat**_


End file.
